Dumbo II
Dumbo II is the sequel to the 1941 film, Dumbo. The movie is released on July 23, 2002. Plot The story begins a day or so after the first film, Dumbo and his mother Mrs. Jumbo live in the Florida Zoo with his best friend Timothy Mouse. Dumbo made new friends with chaotic twin bears named Claude and Lolly. Dot a curious Zebra, Godfry the independent hippo, and Penny the adventurous ostrich who is jealous Dumbo's flight. One day Casey Junior brings the circus to a new location. An opening parade begins and the people enter the circus. Moments later it was feeding time for Dumbo. He went under his mother and drank her milk. After, they heard a tour coming in around the big top. Just then, a group toddlers started tugging his huge ears and tail. But he was saved by an Indian elephant trainer named Jack who announced the pyramid of pachyderms with him and his mother. They've noticed Penny, Claude and Lolly playing ball. Dumbo wants to play, but Penny won't let him. Mrs. Jumbo later revealed to his son about his father Mr. Jumbo. that night as the elephant pyramids began with the matriarch on a ball, Prissy, Catty, and Giddy in the middle and Mrs. Jumbo at the top holding a platform for her son to fly straight up to. The act has succeeded! The next day the circus goes to another location. Along the way, Dumbo, Timothy, Penny, Dot, Godfry, Claude and Lolly accidentally get lost from the circus and end up in the city. So the kids had to work together to find their way home. Surely they get followed by an evil animal control officer. While exploring New York, Timothy comes up with new acts for the children like Dot the elegant zebra, the twins doing trapeze, Penny and Godfry as ballerina dancers. They practiced their new acts and one night they fell asleep dreaming of their mothers. The next morning, the crows appeared and woke them up. Dumbo and Timothy recognized them! They told them that the circus was looking for them was on its way to the city and the kids were thrilled. That night, the animal control officer and his henchmen finally found them and the chase was all over Coney Island Amusement Park. The circus reaches the park and discovered the incident. Dumbo and his friends use their acts to fight off the animal control agents. The kids were reunited with their mothers and they performed their new acts for the big show at Coney Island. Category:Animation Category:Disney films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:2002 Category:2016 films Category:2017 films Characters * Dumbo: Protagonist of the film, Dumbo is the little elephant who has huge ears and is able use them to fly. * Timothy Q. Mouse: Dumbo's friend from the first film. * Claude & Lolly: Twin bear cubs. * Dot: A curious zebra who questions everything. * Godfry: A hippo who wants to be able to do things on his own. * Penny: An adventurous ostrich who wants to be in the spotlight and is jealous of Dumbo because of the fact he can fly and she can't. * Mrs. Jumbo: Dumbo's mother. * Mr. Jumbo: Dumbo's long lost father. * The Ringmaster: Strict leader of the circus. * The Animal Control Officer. The main antagonist who threatens that he has plans to capture Dumbo and his friends. * Jack. The Elephant Trainer * Casey Junior: Tender engine who hauls the circus train. * Elephant Matriarch: A Leader Of The Circus Elephants who learned a lesson not to tease Dumbo. * Elephant Catty: A Sassy Elephant Within Green also learns not to tease Dumbo. * Elephant Giddy: A Younger Elephant Within Blue Who Loves Dumbo So Much * Elephant Prissy: An Elephant Within Orange and Became Wise and Nice To Dumbo * Jim Crow * Fat Crow * Preacher Crow * Glasses Crow * Straw Hat Crow Cast * Frank Welker as Dumbo * Chris Edgerly as Timothy Q. Mouse﻿ * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Jumbo, Elephant Catty, Elephant Matriarch and Penny * Cathy Cavadini as Casey Junior * Candi Milo as Elephant Prissy * Russi Taylor as Elephant Giddy * Kath Soucie as Claude and Lolly * Lauren Tom as Dot * Mark Ballou as Godfry * Ray Templin as the Ringmaster * Kevin Michael Richardson as Jack the animal trainer * Jim Cummings as the Russian strongman * Kenan Thompson as Jim Crow * Phil Lamarr as Jim's brothers Trivia *The crocodille in the film has the same design as Tick-Tock the Crocodille. *Friend Owl Bambi's mother Red Squirrel and Mother Opossum from Bambi, Tinker Bell from Peter Pan, Beaver and Hyena from Lady and the Tramp Prissy from 101 Dalmatians and Pumbaa Gopher Bat-Eared Fox and Cheetah from The Lion King Polar Bears Foxes and Otters Couples from Fantasia 2000 made small cameo appearences in the movie. *Bongo from Fun & Fancy Free makes a cameo appearence in the movie. Crew *Robert C. Ramirez - Director Transcripts * Dumbo II (Transcript) Category:Animation Category:Disney films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:2002 Category:2016 films Category:2017 films